


The Little Things

by Mythicalseries



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College randl I guess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries
Summary: Best friends? No, they're so much more than that. Even if neither of them would say it out loud.Link's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing an essay on economic development, yet here I am. Thanks to [TheGreyHenley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyHenley) for creating this challenge and giving me an excuse to take a short break :)

“And Link over here, is my best friend,” Rhett says tipsily wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he introduces me to some girls. “Right, buddyroll?”

I can only smile and nod in response. I’m still too sober to pretend those words don't feel like a dagger to the heart.

The worst part is that I know he loves me. He doesn't say it – not sober at least – but I can still see it. In a way, he says it all the time in the little things. He says it in the way he lights up whenever he sees me; he says it in his voice whenever we’re alone, and in the way his eyes hold mine for longer than either of us would ever admit.  
I wonder if he knows I love him too. Sometimes I think I’m being too obvious; other times that maybe I’m not being obvious enough. But how could he miss it though? How could he miss how much I’m hurting inside?

“You okay, buddy?”, he asks, squeezing my shoulder.

_No. No, I’m not._

At least the now worried look on his face makes me think that maybe he hasn't entirely missed it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as [Mythicalseries](http://mythicalseries.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
